The Power of Love
by Oricon
Summary: Harry Potter is at Privet Drive one night and recieves an unexpected phone call. It seems that he has a secret admirer and someone has become deeply infatuated with him. Fluffiness and hilarity ensues.
1. The Phone Call

So, I got the idea for this fic as I was rereading HBP. The first potions lesson Slughorn introduces the Amortentia a very powerful love potion and comments, "When you've seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love." I'm not going to give too much away. You can figure it out on your own, lol. It won't be too hard. So, here it is!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

The Phone Call

Harry was having a relaxed summer at Privet Drive. Well, not really, as he was forced to do several chores, one of which included getting the poo stains off of Dudder's underpants. As a matter of fact, he was in the middle of doing that when our story begins.

Petunia was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Dudley was settled in front of the television as per usual, still eating his lunch. And Vernon Dursley had just finished berating Harry for doing something or other when the phone rang.

The phone ringing was nothing unusual at this time of day, so Vernon strode over to the telephone with an air of fatness and answered it in his fatty voice, "This is the Dursley residence, Vernon Dursley speaking." He was met, however, with silence and then a very heavy breathing. "Hello?" Vernon demanded. He was met with more heavy breathing. "Look, whoever you are, I can hear you breathing so you're not fooling anyone!" he bellowed, his jowls jiggling. The caller promptly hung up the phone.

"Prank callers," he mumbled and sat down to be fat with Dudley.

However, before he could get comfortable, the phone rang again. This time, Harry listened attentively. This was sure to be entertaining he mused.

Vernon answered the phone angrily, "What!" he demanded. This time he was met with a voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

"Hi- um- hi- Hello," the voice said, nervously.

"Who is this!" Vernon yelled, his face turning a light lilac shade.

"Um..." the voice rasped, "My identity is not... important... I wish to speak with Harry Potter."

Uncle Vernon turned on Harry quickly, Harry pretended to be very interested in the underpants that he was desperately scrubbing.

"You!" Vernon bellowed. "Get rid of this!" he said pointing to the phone.

Harry got up slowly and took the phone from Uncle Vernon, who was standing over him, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"Um, some privacy, please?" Harry stated, and Vernon backed away a foot. This seemed to be enough for Harry, for he began speaking to the caller.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Harry?" the voice questioned desperately.

"Uh, yeah..." Harry answered. "Who is this?"

"That doesn't matter!" the voice exclaimed. "I- I... I love you, Harry!"

"I- uh... What?" Harry was very confused.

"I love Harry Potter!" the voice professed again.

"Who is this?" Harry asked again, clearly weirded out.

"You know me very well," the voice admitted slyly.

"Ginny?" Harry guessed, hoping it would be the girl that he'd had a crush on.

"Pffffttt," the voice laughed manically.

The voice sounded masculine, Harry thought.

"Ron?" he guessed again, hoping that it wasn't Ron.

"Do I sound like that little blood trait--- Er... I mean. Nope."

"Ummmm... I don't know..." Harry admitted. Harry started throwing out guesses wildly until he'd reached everyone he knew, except for one name. And he knew that it couldn't be.

"Well, I've named everyone I know," he said to the caller. "The only other person left is Lord Voldemort..."

The caller hung up leaving a very confused and amused, yet slightly frightened Harry Potter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Read and review, plzkthnx. More to come!


	2. Love Falls Like A Brick Through the

Thanks for all the reviews, peoples! Here is chapter 2! If you like this story, please check out my other's, especially Undercover Snape and review! Good reviews make a happy writer, which makes better stories. And I always love hearing feedback!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Love Falls Like a Brick Through the Window

A few days had passed since the mysterious phone call, and Harry Potter was led into a false sense of security. He thought that surely the call was some sort of prank, and it was certainly a one time thing. But, he was wrong.

Today, he was left alone at the Dursley's house while they had gone to Anthony's All You Can Eat Buffet and he was just settling down to watch a bit of T.V. when the phone rang.

Harry was of half a mind to just let it ring. He knew it surely couldn't be for him. But, he had told the Dursley's that he would play secretary, and if they had any missed calls, they would find out about it and, to put it lightly, his ass would be grass.

So, Harry decided it would be in his favor to answer it, and he did. However, he was met with heavy breathing once more. Feeling very annoyed, he hung up the phone and vowed not to answer it anymore that day.

But, the day passed with no more ringing of the phone and at around three o'clock, the Dursleys returned to their home. Petunia retreated into the kitchen to be a nosy battleaxe, Vernon was in the bathroom as he had eaten a little too much at the All You Can Eat Buffet, and Dudley was in the T.V. Room receiving his weekly pedicure from Harry.

"Watch my corns!" Dudley yelled, kicking out his pudgy foot at Harry.

Harry complied, and continued on with his foot filing. However, Harry's filing was cut short by a large, heavy object that came crashing throw the bay window.

"What that frizzle!" Harry exclaimed, stepping around shards of glass and examining the object that had destroyed the window. It was a brick. He picked it up and shook the glass off it.

"What's going on in there!" Vernon yelled and he came storming into the room with his pants halfway undone, his face very red. He gasped as he saw the window and Harry holding a brick in his hand. His eyes went back and forth between the window and Harry, and his eyes narrowed.

"To your room! NOW!" he bellowed.

"I didn't do it!" Harry defended himself, but went to his room nonetheless, happy to get away from Dudley's stinky feet.

When he arrived in his room he noticed that the brick had something attached to it with a string. Undoing the string he pulled a piece of parchment free. He unfolded it and was shocked at what he found:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am sorry about hanging up on you the other night. Please forgive me! I just became so flustered that I could not trust myself to speak. I know you could never understand the love I hold for you. No one could. This is why you can never know my identity. And while I know that you could never love me back, it is enough for me just to hear your sweet voice! God, Harry. If I could just hear your voice one more time, I could die a happy man! Well, I don't know about the dying part. I could lose an arm a happy man! That's more reasonable. Anyway, Harry. I will call you tonight at 8 o'clock. Please answer, Harry, please!_

_Yours truly,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Oh, God," thought Harry as he scanned the note one more time. "This is a very elaborate prank... disgusting..."

He balled up the letter and stored the brick under his bed.(Hey, ya never know when you'll need a good brick) As he crouched down to store the brick, however, a second crash occurred, causing Harry to bump his head.

"Aw, mother f-" he stood up rubbing his head and found that another brick had crashed through his window, onto his bed. He grabbed the brick angrily and tore the note off. It read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for the broken window! I just wanted to make sure that you got the message. And I forgot to end the last note with, 'I love you', so I thought I would write another. I will be calling at 8 o'clock! So be ready! I look forward to hearing your voice... ah that voice... _

_With Love,_

_Your Wannabe Lover_

Harry groaned and stored the second brick under his bed. Thoroughly annoyed he set off to the bathroom because, well, nature called. Thankfully, Uncle Vernon was done, but the stench was almost unbearable.

Harry settled down onto the toilet to take a poopie when a third brick came hurtling through the window.

"Goddammit!" Harry yelled. Standing up, he grabbed the brick and hurled it madly out the window. A barely audible, "Oof," was heard. Harry yelled desperately out the window, "I got your freakin message! Stop throwing bricks!"

A cloaked figure ran from the bushes and vanished down the street.

A few hours later found Harry waiting diligently by the phone. With only a few minutes to go before eight o' clock, he was not going to give the Dursleys a chance to answer the phone and with it, another chance to be mad at him.

Finally, the phone rand and Harry dashed to answer it.

"Hello!" he panted heavily into the phone.

"Harry!" said the voice desperately. "Did you get my messages?"

"How could I not!" Harry said angrily. "You threw three freakin bricks through three freakin windows! Why didn't you just owl, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I thought the bricks would be more romantic..." the voice mumbled sadly.

"Look, just tell me who you are," Harry demanded sternly.

"No! I can't Harry! If you find out who I am, there's no chance you'll ever love me!" the voice wailed.

"Well, I can't love you if I don't know who you are," Harry said, trying to reason with the voice.

The voice didn't say anything for a second, he seemed to be thinking it over, "You mean... you'll give me a chance?" the voice asked hopefully.

"Sure," Harry said, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"I'm-- I'm Lord Voldemort."

Harry became enraged, confused, disgusted, and intrigued all at the same time. He even wondered himself where the intrigued bit came from...

"Is this your idea of a sick joke!" he yelled into the phone.

"No- no," Voldemort started to get emotional. "Harry," he sniffled, "I... love... you!"

"You listen to me, Voldemort! Don't you ever call here or throw bricks through my window again, or I will kill you!

Voldemort started to sob uncontrollably. Harry pushed the "End" button on the phone as hard as he could, but the effect of hanging up angrily just wasn't the same.

After he had cooled down considerably and went up to his room, he began to think about whether to do anything about the call. He was debating whether to owl Dumbledore and tell him of what transpired but he felt pretty sure that Voldemort would not call OR throw bricks through his window again. Feeling comfortable in this opinion, Harry fell peacefully asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the next chapter you'll figure out why Voldemort is doing this, I promise!


	3. My Love is Like A Red Red Blood

A/N: So, here's chapter 3! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews thus far. I must say that they light up my day. Anyways, hope you like this one. Be nice.

**My Love is Like A Red Red Blood**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days had passed since the bricks and the phone call and the Dursleys thought that there could surely be no bricks, so they called in some men to fix the broken windows.

As it had been Harry's fault that the windows were broken in the first place, they ordered him out of the house for a few hours so that he could not jinx the new windows with his fantastical magic tricks.

In fact, Harry was just stepping out of the Number 4 to go for a few hours long walk when he spotted something most curious in the street. It looked furry, like a discarded teddy bear that had been ran over several times. But, upon closer examination he noticed that it was a furry little woodland critter that had been robbed of its life unceremoniously. It looked as though it had been shredded to pieces, bits of fur surrounding its body.

Harry also noticed that next to the body of the furry little woodland critter that something was written in the creature's own blood. It was Harry's first assumption that his dead godfather, Sirius, was trying to contact him from beyond the grave. But, upon reading the writing, it became very clear that it was not. It read:

_My love for you is redder than the blood of this savage beast! - Lord V_

There were little red hearts surrounding the message, all drawn in the animal's blood.

Harry became very disgusted and fed up with all this nonsense. He ran into Number 4, slamming the door and ignoring the Dursley's angry jeers as he ran up the stairs and into his room.

He went to his trunk and snatched out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and began writing furiously to Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I would normally never contact you because I know you are very busy, but under these circumstances, I felt it was necessary. Voldemort has declared his love for me and I have no idea what is going on. At first I thought it was some sort of prank, but this morning he sacrificed an animal for me and wrote with its blood in the street. I didn't know what to do, so I'm writing to your for guidance. Please write back as soon as possible._

_Yours urgently,_

_Harry_

He folded up the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg telling her to hurry, and she flew through the now fixed window, breaking it again. Harry, ignoring the broken window, sat down on his bed, not sure of what to do.

A few moments passed and Hedwig flew back into his room with a reply from Dumbledore.

"Nicely done, Hedwig," he said, untying the reply and flinging Hedwig by her feet into her cage squawking.

He tore open the response and read it as follows:

_Dear Harry,_

_There are a few things you should know about your situation. I felt it would be safe to wait and tell you at the beginning of school, but it seems that I was mistaken (as I often am these days). If it is alright with you, I will arrive at the Dursleys' shortly_ _to bring you to Headquarters and explain everything fully._

_Yours Completely And Utterly Forever,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster Extraordinaire_

"Fine with me," Harry muttered and began to pack his trunk.

However, before he had even threw the first book in, the Headmaster materialized with a pop on Harry's bed.

"That was fast," Harry commented.

"Damn straight," replied Dumbledore lifting himself off of Harry's bed and with a flick of his wand, packed Harry's trunk.

"Well, off we go, Harry," and he apparated Harry, his trunk and himself to Number 12.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at Number 12 with another "pop" and settled in the kitchen. Dumbledore poured Harry some tea and sat down to explain what was going on.

"Well," Dumbledore began, " I guess I better start from the beginning..."

Harry snorted into his tea.

"You are aware that Voldemort has never known true love." Harry nodded, sipping his tea. "Well, Professor Snape had the idea of forcing the Dark Lord to feel these emotions..."

"This is Snape's doing!" Harry exclaimed spitting out his tea. "Bastard..." he muttered.

"That's _Professor_ Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected. "_Potions_ Bastard."

"So, Snape gave Voldemort a love potion?" Harry asked, ignoring Dumbledore's correction.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said surveying Harry through his half-moon spectacles. "You are much smarter in this fic that you normally are," he added.

"Thank you," Harry said proudly.

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "as Voldemort's love for you is overpowering his hate for everything, he is hereafter rendered slightly less harmless than he was. However, if his love continues to be unrequited, it should strip him of his powers completely."

"You mean I don't get to kill him?"

"No, I would prefer it if you didn't, Harry. I know your hatred of the Dark Lord is strong, but believe me, being forced to love your greatest enemy is a fate worse than death," Dumbledore said truthfully.

"What if... what if he tries to sex me up?" Harry asked warily.

"I give you permission to hex him," Dumbledore said simply.

"Ah," said Harry, not looking forward to his next encounter with the Dark Lord at all.

"Oh and Harry," Dumbledore started, "I would prefer you keep this a secret. Tell Ron and Hermione, but no one else. We don't want anyone, especially Voldemort's followers, catching wind of this."

"Of course," said Harry.

"Well, I really must be off!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he apparated suddenly.

"Oh, bugger," said Harry, sitting back in his chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

More encounters with our beloved Dark Lord to come. I promise!


	4. A Face to Face Encounter

A Face to Face Encounter

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The start of term was nearing, and Harry had heard no more from Voldemort, thankfully. In fact, he had almost wiped the whole thing from his memory, and he hadn't bothered telling Ron or Hermione, in hopes that nothing else would happen that would force him to.

He, Ron and Hermione were in Diagon Alley purchasing their school supplies, and they walked freely around the small village without a care in the world. Word had it that the mysterious murders had stopped all together, and Diagon Alley seemed to be bustling with students again, so Mr. Weasely hadn't felt it necessary to accompany them and play out his bodyguard fantasy.

However, as Harry, Ron and Hermione passed a small enclosed alleyway, Hermione spotted something in the bookstore window and Ron conveniently spotted something in the broom store and they both went running in opposite directions, pressing their noses to the glass.

Harry, however, was dumbstruck for as his friends had run away from him, leaving him completely and utterly alone and unguarded, a hooded figure had pounced on him from the alleyway and was now dragging him back into it.

"Help!" Harry screamed in panic. "Rape!Rape!"

But, no one heard, and the hooded figure clapped his hand over Harry's mouth.

Harry tried to find his wand, but the hooded figure was too quick and swiftly pulled Harry's wand from the waistband of his pants and shoved it into his own robes.

Harry's eyes flew around the alleyway in panic, looking for anything that might help him. But, all he saw was another student that looked a lot like him lying slouched against a building wall. He tried to scream again in panic, but the hand holding his mouth muffled it.

"Harry," rasped a voice from under the hood. "Harry, please do calm down. I'll let you go if you promise not to scream or run away," the voice continued rather calmly.

Harry nodded his head frantically. He knew that voice, and he would keep his promise to Dumbledore to not harm Voldemort in any way... unless he tried to sex him up... which he was very close to doing at the present...

"I don't believe you, Harry," the hooded figure shook his head and his grip tightened.

Harry became so desperate to get away that he snaked out his tongue and licked the hand that was holding his mouth.

"Blech!" exclaimed the Dark Lord, releasing his grip on Harry as if he were a hot potato.

"What do you want?" Harry asked threateningly.

Wiping the spittle off his hands Voldemort replied with a wide expecting grin, "Did you like my animal sacrifice?"

Harry stared at him in bewilderment, not sure of what to say. "Is that what you dragged me in here for!" Harry exclaimed angrily, remembering the last encounter he had had with one of Voldemort's expressions of love for him.

The Dark Lord's face hung in disappointment and Harry thought he saw a tear forming in his slit of an eye.

"Look, it was really nice, ok?" Harry said hurriedly, not wanting to deal with a crying Voldemort.

"Really!" Voldemort's face brightened instantly. Harry nodded halfheartedly. "Oh, Harry!" he squealed, desperation oozing through his slit-like eyes and he lunged towards Harry for a hug. Harry, however, deftly moved out of the way and the Dark Lord fell to the ground with and "Oof".

"Oopsie Daisy," Voldemort remarked as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think I liked the old Voldemort better," he thought to himself and noticing the boy still slouched against the wall, asked the Dark Lord, "What happened to him?"

"Him? Oh... well, I thought he was you at first... and he wouldn't stop struggling when I asked him nicely... so I kinda... broke... his.. neck..." the Dark Lord mumbled innocently.

Harry stared at him in disgust before schooling his features into indifference. "Well, um... I have to go..." Voldemort's face dropped. "My friends will miss me," Harry made an excuse. Voldemort nodded in agreement and handed Harry his wand back. "Er, thanks," Harry said and waved the Dark Lord an awkward Goodbye.

"I'll write you everyday!" the Dark Lord yelled as Harry walked away.

Harry hoped not as he rounded the corner and found a very worried Ron and Hermione looking in a garbage can and whispering, "Harry? Are you in there?"

"I'm right here, you guys," Harry said coming up behind them. Ron and Hermione jumped and turned around to face Harry.

"Where were you, Harry? We were worried sick!" Hermione exclaimed through her bushy hair.

"It's a long story," Harry answered and he told them all about the love potion and how Voldemort was now in love with him. Hermione looked worried, but Ron cackled out loud.

"Think of the opportunities in this, mate!" Ron began excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Ron curiously.

"Well, I mean. He's in love with you, so you can make him do whatever you want... You should make him into your love slave!" Ron concluded.

"Why would anyone want Voldemort as a love slave?" Harry asked sounding disgusted.

"Er... right..." Ron replied, his face turning beet red.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, I know this is a short chapter. But, it'll be alright, I promise. Just read and review and everything will be fineeeeee.


	5. The Chapter With No Title

Well, people. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews thus far. I love you all, too. And review some more. Thankies!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5

The chapter with no title:

The start of term had arrived and the Golden Trio arrived in the Great Hall for a nice breakfast before classes started. Hermione was completely excited about all of the new stuff she was going to learn, Ron was apathetic, and Harry was a tad anxious. But, not because of school.

Harry remembered Voldemort's promise to write him everyday and was a bit worried that he would actually keep his promise. Harry looked up as owls started swooping down through the windows and landing near their respective owners. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the last owl settled down near Hermione with the Daily Prophet.

However, right after this sigh a large brick crashed through a nearby window, sending shards of glass all over the students and landing on Harry's plate, causing a right kerfuffle. Harry groaned and he felt the eyes of all the Hogwarts' students on him. Trying to ignore their gazes and fiery complaints, he fingered the package that was attached to the brick, untying the binds and put the brick in his backpack. He left the package sitting in front of him, unsure of what to do with it. The words "Caution: Contents of Package May Be Cursed" were emblazoned on the side.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked clearly interested in whatever treasure the package might conceal.

"I think it's from... You Know Who..." Harry whispered.

"Who?" asked Ron again.

"You Know Who," Harry repeated.

"No, I don't..."

"_YOU KNOW WHO_," Harry whispered, clearly getting irritated.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Ron stated in disgust. "Why don't you find me when you're willing to tell me?" he flung his fork down and started to get up.

Harry pulled Ron back down by his sleeve and yelled, "VOLDEMORT! IT'S FROM VOLDEMORT!"

"Er..." Harry started to notice the stares he was gathering once more. "Let's talk about this somewhere else," he whispered to Ron and Hermione and picked up his package to leave.

Together they exited the Great Hall, but were stopped by Professor Snape who spoke curtly, "The Headmaster wishes to see you Potter. You two will not be needed," he added, giving Ron and Hermione dirty looks.

Harry left his friends and followed Snape to Professor Dumbledore's office in silence, hoping that Snape would not try to force him into another conversation about his father. And they reached the office without ripping each other's throats out for once.

"Ah, Harry," Professor Dumbledore smiled as Harry and Snape walked into the room. "What brings you here?"

"Er... you wanted to see me, sir?" Harry prompted.

"Right you are, Harry," replied Dumbledore, gazing off into space for a moment. "I am aware that you have received a package this morning."

Harry presented the package and Dumbledore raised and eyebrow.

"Let's open it, shall we?" Professor Dumbledore took the package from Harry, ready to open it, when his eyes caught the words on the side "Caution: Contents of Package May Be Cursed".

"Erm... Severus, would you do the honors?" Dumbledore inquired handing the package to Snape.

"But, of course Headmaster," Severus replied, his face showing the slightest bit of irritation. His voice lowered to a mumble, "After all, I'm only a human being with a mind and a soul. What does it matter if I get cursed? As long as our precious Headmaster lives on. I should've remained loyal to the Dark Lord... At least there was a good dental plan..."

Severus tore open the box to reveal something very delicate wrapped in cloth. He pulled on the cloth ever so slightly to reveal something that looked like a piece of jewelry. He paused cautiously.

"Go on," the Headmaster prodded him.

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled the cloth all the way off to reveal a locket. Slytherin's locket.

All three of them gasped.

"A horcrux..." Harry whispered softly. "DESTROY!"

Harry grabbed a candlestick from Dumbledore's desk and made to hit the necklace with it, but was stopped when Snape's powerful grasp met his arm.

"You fool! You cannot destroy a horcrux with such simple means! If you had connected you would have most certainly died!" Snape yelled at Harry, his face white, his teeth bared.

"Now, now, Severus," Dumbledore chastised Snape for his rough behavior.

"There's a letter," Dumbledore observed picking up a piece of parchment from the box and unfolding it.

Harry blushed a little as he didn't like the idea of someone else reading his love letters... even if they were from Voldemort...

Dumbledore read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_How I long to see you. But, alas, you are at Hogwarts and I must not trespass those grounds for fear of losing my life. I thought I would send you a little back to school gift for you to remember me by while you're away. It's the Slytherin locket and it also harbors a part of my soul, which I hope you will cherish. I count the days until I am able to see you again. Until then,_

_Yours forever,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry's blush deepened and he thought he heard Snape snicker. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for destroying a thoughtful gift such as this, but he reminded himself that it was Voldemort. The Voldemort who had killed his parents, and he couldn't let any piece of the Dark Lord that could still harbor hate for him survive.

"I will allow you to keep the letter, Harry," said Dumbledore, "but, I hope you will allow me to let Severus have the horcrux. I trust him to destroy it for us."

"Oh, great," Severus exclaimed sardonically. "First I get to opened a cursed package, now I get the happy job of destroying it. This life is just getting better and better." He began mumbling again, "I get stuck with all the shitty jobs... why can't Dumbledore do his own dirty work... should've stayed with the Dark Lord..."

Dumbledore ignored Severus and led Harry to the door, handing him the letter and dismissing him quickly.

Harry went back to find his friends, confused that he had felt guilty for a moment over the Dark Lord.


End file.
